Mosquito
by Ari-nee
Summary: ¿Nunca les ha pasado que quieren dormir y un maldito mosquito no les deja? Pues es eso lo que le sucede a Aomine Daiki. El insecto sediento de sangre lo tiene en su mira y parece ser que ya ha elegido a su víctima. [AoKaga]


**¡Hola! esta semana he estado muy activa ¿eh? por lo que pronto tendrán la continuación de los fics que he dejado pausados.**

 **¿Algunos son de Yucatán, México? Si es así, supongo que saben algo sobre el dengue o el chikunguya, o como se escriba. Son enfermedades que nos dan los mosquitos, ¡Y duelen! o eso es lo que me han dicho, a mi aun no me da :v**

 **¿Pero saben a quien si le dio? ¡A Ina-san! (Si la conocen bien, sino pues es una amiga c:) y con todo eso que ha estado pasando me inspiré, (estúpidos moscos D:) y aquí tenemos un lindo AoKaga, con un _mosquito_ de cupido, aunque ellos no se enferman, tranquilos.**

 **Los dejó leer este escrito, Ina-san, va para ti (aunque ya lo hayas leído ewe) Kuroko no Basket _NO_ me pertence :'v**

* * *

La noche era muy pacífica, un silencio reinaba en cada calle de la ciudad de Tokyo, aun cuando hubiera automóviles en movimiento. Todo tranquilo, la oscuridad acogedora. Hace unas horas que todas las personas del lugar se han ido a dormir, después de una larga jornada de trabajo agotador que tuvieron en su día.

Lejos de ahí, donde los árboles abundaban con demasía, había una cabaña en donde dormían los genios del basquetbol. Habían tenido un arduo entrenamiento en conjunto, y ahora estaban descasando en aquella cabaña de madera, la cual tenía unas especies de _habitaciones_ divididas, cinco para ser exactos.

Dos personas en cada cubículo, descansando como mejor les plazca, y como puedan acomodarse mejor.

Midorima y Takao duermen en uno, el de cabello verde duerme alineado boca arriba perfectamente, con sus anteojos lejos de _esa_ área. Mientras, el pelinegro ha girado hasta quedar desparramado encima de su compañero, quien milagrosamente no se ha despertado.

Murasakibara y Akashi duermen en la siguiente, el de Rakuzan está exactamente igual que su ex compañero de Shutoku, con una gran diferencia de que tiene a una persona de dos metros abrazándolo y babeándolo mientras murmuraba nombres de diferentes dulces entre sueños; Aun así Seijuuro no se despierta, solo duerme con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

En la habitación que sigue se encuentran Himuro y Kuroko, Ambos duermen de costado y han acercado sus futones de manera que parecieran uno solo. Se han colocado de frente, de manera que al despertar lo primero que verán es el rostro del otro; de cualquier manera duermen despreocupadamente.

Kise y Kasamatsu se encuentran en el de a lado, el cuatro de Kaijo duerme hecho bolita, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, murmurando cosas ininteligibles y pateando _algo_ entre sueños de manera leve de vez en cuando; El modelo duerme boca arriba, abrazando su almohada mientras ronca un poco, haciendo que sus labios se abran dejando una línea de saliva ahí.

Finalmente, en el último cubículo están Aomine y Kagami. El pelirrojo duerme desparramado, boca abajo, por todo su futón; el moreno está a su lado casi de la misma forma, solo que él está boca arriba y le da la contraria; duerme de cabeza, por así decirlo, sus pies están en su almohada, y su cabeza en el piso.

Duerme despreocupadamente, hasta que escucha un pequeño zumbido cerca de su oído. Agita una mano para espantar lo que sea que quiera perturbar su sueño; por lo general tiene el sueño muy pesado, pero es imposible no haber escuchado ese infernal sonido. Ya no lo oye y entonces vuelve a dormir, dejando caer su mano otra vez al suelo.

Todo vuelve a quedar en silencio, o era así por unos momentos, ya que Daiki escucha el odioso zumbido. Lo ignora, lo deja pasar, el cansancio es demasiado para siquiera abrir los párpados o volver a levantar la mano. Vuelve a dormir, o eso intenta, pero vuelve a oírlo.

¡No hay nada de silencio! ¡¿Cómo se supone qué duerma así?!

El maldito ruido pasa otra vez por sus orejas, esta vez se despierta agitando las manos para ahuyentar el insoportable causante del zumbido. El ruido se va y entonces Aomine endereza la cabeza. La habitación está a oscuras y no ve nada, pero la luz de la luna que se ve por la pequeña ventana ilumina leve, muy _leve_.

Agudiza sus oídos y escucha que el sonido se aleja, pero no abandona la habitación. El maldito insecto sediento de sangre lo tiene en su mira, parece ser que ya ha elegido a su víctima.

¡¿Por qué a él?!Es cierto que ama a los insectos… ¡Pero como le chocan los mosquitos! Vaya suerte.

Refunfuñando vuelve a dormir, o lo finge más bien. Deja sus brazos a sus costados y cierra los párpados. Escucha atentamente como el sonido se acerca con cautela. El enemigo está más cerca, cada vez más y más. Ahora está volando sobre su cabeza, desciende lentamente y siente como se posa en su brazo.

Le dan escalofríos cuando las patitas del animal recorren su piel, en busca de un lugar perfecto para succionar la sangre. El mosquito se detiene y él aguarda. Cuenta…

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

¡AHORA!

Da un rápido y fuerte manotazo en su otra mano. A los segundos oye que el zumbido se aleja. Aprieta los dientes y frunce el ceño. ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya fallado?! Se soba su brazo, joder, el intento fallido le dolió mucho. Le parece escuchar una mísera risilla aguda por culpa del sueño, es eso o está quedando loco, y eso le enfurece más.

Pero fuera de eso, el sonido está al otro lado de la habitación, justo donde duerme Kagami; Tal vez y el mosquito lo deje en paz a él y se dedique a joder al pelirrojo. Sonríe al imaginar a Taiga haciendo rabietas por culpa del insecto. Vuelve a acostarse, pero el maldito animal vuelve a ir otra vez hacia él.

¡¿Por qué diablos lo jode a él cuando Kagami está también en la habitación?!

Recuerda que el de Seirin dejó una revista de baloncesto por ahí, se endereza quedando sentado, tanteando el suelo hasta que encuentra la estúpida revista. La toma, se pone en posición y salta dispuesto a aplastar al insecto con su _matamoscas_.

El enemigo lo esquiva, entonces Aomine choca contra la pared y cae de espaldas. De nuevo la risilla. Si no fuera porque los otros están durmiendo él ya hubiera gritado a todo pulmón. Se endereza tratando de ubicar al mosquito, respira lentamente intentando controlar su furia.

Vuelve a tomar la revista para volver a intentar golpearlo y esta vez no fallar. El odioso bicho es rápido, muy rápido; se atreve a decir que más rápido que él. El zumbido se detiene y Daiki ubica el lugar exacto. Lo tiene. Parece ser que el mosquito se ha detenido en el balón de baloncesto que está junto al pelirrojo.

Se desespera, salta hacia él con la intención de aplastarlo, pero falla. Desgraciadamente el balón se movió lo suficiente para que terminara bajo su pie. Entonces pierde el equilibrio, choca con un mueble del lugar, tirando una lámpara que no está encendida, produciendo un ensordecedor escándalo.

Kagami no se despierta, sino que el maldito sigue durmiendo como si nada. Estúpido pelirrojo con el sueño pesado. Mientras, él ha quedado en el suelo, jalando aire a bocanadas, terminó muy cerca del pelirrojo, demasiado. Taiga se remueve un poco, girando hacia el lado donde se encuentra el moreno; entonces lo abraza inconscientemente acurrucándose contra él.

Aomine se queda estático, contiene la respiración y siente sus mejillas arder; se atreve a girar levemente su rostro y observa la expresión del menor. No tiene el ceño fruncido como acostumbra, y su rostro está en total tranquilidad; Parece un ángel.

Daiki traga saliva, es incapaz de moverse, está cansado, y la posición en la que duermen le parece muy cómoda, lo único que quiere es dormir. Cierra sus párpados, pasa un momento y respira apaciblemente, se ha quedado dormido.

Entonces el insecto aprovecha, se dirige hacía el peliazul y aterriza en su mejilla. Este despierta sobresaltado, abriendo desmesuradamente los párpados. El cansancio le impide siquiera levantar su mano para espantar al mosquito.

¡En la cara no! ¡Se vería horrible una marca en su hermoso rostro!

Su respiración se acelera, cierra los párpados nuevamente, resignado, implorando que sea rápido e indoloro. Traga saliva sintiendo como perfora su piel ¡Está perforando su piel! Cree sentir los pequeños dientes enterrándose en su carne, abriéndose paso para succionar la sangre.

Mantiene su respiración lo más calmada posible, para no pegar un grito de horror ante la aterradora experiencia de ser devorado vivo, y así no despertar, no solo a Kagami, sino a todos para que sean testigos de su humillante derrota, aunque siendo honestos, es raro que no se hayan despertado con el escándalo de hace rato.

Daiki quisiera que fuera una pesadilla… ¡Pero no! ¡Siente el dolor de la mordida! ¡¿No se supone que el insecto debía secretar algún tipo de saliva que es como anestesia, que además sirve de anticoagulante y así le sea fácil succionar la preciada sangre que ingiere de él?! ¡Le duele, y mucho! ¡No está usando la dichosa anestesia! ¡Lo está torturando! ¡Se está desquitando con él por querer aplastarlo!

Ahora, la experiencia es peor. ¡Oh dios! ¡Escucha claramente como traga! ¡Se escucha el glu glu glu que se produce al beber algo! Empieza a sudar y su respiración convulsiona. ¡Esto no le puede estar pasando! Tranquilo, inhala, exhala, no le dará el gusto de verlo padecer, aun cuando consiga lo que quiere, no lo vera sufrir.

Entonces, comienza a respirar con calma para tranquilizarse.

Se siente mejor.

El insecto aún está en su cara, pero ya no oye que trague con desesperación, de hecho, ya ni siquiera siente que le esté succionando la sangre. Lo único que puede sentir, son las patitas del animal sobre su mejilla.

El mosquito se hecha a volar pero no se aleja, tan solo cambia su lugar de parada. Ahora está en su hombro. Lo tiene tan cerca, casi como el pelirrojo abrazado a él. Entonces Aomine levanta un poco la cabeza y lo mira tratando de enfocar alguna barriga repleta y llena de sangre, pero no tiene ninguna, y tampoco tiene las típicas y alargadas patas que debe tener un mosquito.

¿Si es un mosquito?

Entonces el insecto, como si hubiese leído lo que piensa, comienza a brillar. Una luz tenue de color verde sale de su abdomen. ¡Tiene luz! ¿Será que recién pagaba la factura de electricidad? Su mente intenta procesar y averiguar qué bicho es capaz de producir luz propia.

– Es una luciérnaga… – Susurra muy bajo, para evitar que su voz pudiera despertar al chico a su lado. Lleva su mano temblorosa hasta donde está el animalito, y este se posa en ella, Aomine lo acerca lentamente hacía su rostro, viéndola con total fascinación – Esta sí me gusta…

Queda claro que el insecto no le chupó la sangre, todo eso debió ser producto de su imaginación debido al odio que les tiene a los mosquitos. Pasado el susto, se queda mirándolo embobado, como si estuviera hipnotizado por ese delicado resplandor verde.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le murmura el moreno hablándole a la luciérnaga. Podría parecer un tonto pero no le importa. Total, nadie está viendo – Casi te aplasto, menos mal eres rápida, y sabes esquivar muy bien – Sonríe al ver como el insecto se eleva un poco, volando sobre el pelirrojo.

Fija su vista el Kagami, el chico está durmiendo placenteramente, su respiración es lenta y pausada. Aomine le mira con la misma fascinación con la que había mirado a la luciérnaga.

Taiga es adorable y lindo, muy lindo. Sus cejas raras, extrañamente partidas no le hacen perder para nada su encanto. Su cabello rojizo se nota gracias a la pequeña luz verde y el resplandor de la luna por la ventana. Y esos labios… para Daiki, esos labios se ven deseables en este momento.

Su instinto puede más, se acerca a él tratando de no moverse mucho. Ahora sus rostros están cerca, el de hebras azul oscuras cierra los párpados, pero puede sentir la respiración tranquila del contrario. Incapaz de contenerse más, acorta la distancia, juntando por fin sus labios con los de Kagami.

Sabe que hace mal. No debería estar besando al diez sin su permiso. Taiga está dormido y realmente tiene el sueño pesado como para no despertarse a pesar de los movimientos _exigentes_ de sus labios. Los muerde ligeramente, los chupa y acaricia con su lengua, la traviesa se atreve a ir más allá, hace un poco de fuerza, logrando pasar a la boca del contrario.

Aomine siente con su propia lengua la de Kagami, esta está inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar ante él, pero eso realmente no le importa. Se divierte explorando la cavidad bucal del otro, deleitándose con su sabor exquisito. Se separa, teme que el oxígeno se les acabe, y eso termine por despertar al pelirrojo quien sabría acerca de su crimen.

Sin embargo, su boca nunca deja el rostro del otro, los labios del cinco se pasean divertidos por las mejillas del contrario, luego a la barbilla, hasta que finalmente llegan al cuello. Desliza su lengua por donde puede, causando un leve, muy leve respingo en Kagami. Se detiene asustado, incapaz de saber si el menor se despertó, pero después de unos momentos cae en la cuenta de que sigue dormido.

Sigue con su labor, saboreando la dulzura de esa piel canela, ligeramente bronceada. La adrenalina de ser descubierto le recorre el cuerpo, y eso es _excitante_. Se escuchan pequeños gemidos de la boca de Taiga, el mayor sabe que sigue dormido, por lo que debe estar gimiendo inconscientemente. Eso es música para sus oídos.

Vuelve a sus labios, donde los ataca sin piedad, no con la fiereza y pasión que quisiera, pero casi se acerca. Total, el diez parece una roca que duerme. Chupa con fuerza el labio inferior, y utiliza sus dientes para morderlos suavemente. Enserio que los labios del chico saben a gloria.

La luciérnaga parece saber algo acerca de esa clase de relaciones humanas, por lo que se apresura en ir donde el chico de piel morena está abusando de la boca de su compañero. Comienza a zumbar cerca de él y a hacer que su luz verde parpadeara, llamando así la atención de muchacho.

Daiki siente que le debe una, estuvo muy cerca, de no ser interrumpido en ese momento crucial, él ya habría violado a Kagami dormido; pero no lo hizo, gracias a que ella le detuvo.

– Bueno, creo que tú debes volver con tus amigas – Después de su momento de pérdida de control, se incorpora dejando a fuerza el calor que produce el cuerpo del pelirrojo, una calidez de la cual sino se alejaba iba a lamentarse después de lo que pasara. Abre la pequeña ventana y vuelve la vista donde ve la lucecita verde – Aquí, ven.

El puntito verde parece entenderle, y siguiendo su voz logra llegar hasta la ventana. Cruza sin dificultad, mientras Aomine ve como aquella luz se pierde entre otras más que vuelan por ahí. Sin duda, un espectáculo precioso, pareciera que las estrellas han bajado del cielo y ahora juegan divertidas moviéndose de aquí para allá, al menos solo por esa noche.

Sonríe sinceramente, cierra la ventana y se vuelva a acostar en el futón. Kagami sigue dormido, y aunque pude volver a ir cerca de él prefiere no hacerlo, tiene miedo de no poder contenerse, y ahora que no está la luciérnaga para interrumpirlo cualquier cosa puede ocurrir. Por lo que se aleja lo más posible, hasta el otro extremo.

Está cansado, cierra los párpados dispuesto a dormir y se acomoda. Mañana tendrá unas feas y grandes ojeras producto de la falta de sueño, pero no se arrepiente, cada hora que pasó despierto gracias al supuesto "mosquito" lo vale, sobre todo el sabor dulce de los labios del chico pelirrojo.

 **Omake**

Aomine abre los ojos, ¿Qué hora es? No lo sabe, y siendo honestos no podría importarle menos. Levanta la cabeza y mira toda la habitación. Kagami no está, tal parece que ya se levantó. Se endereza hasta quedar sentado, la luz solar que se cola por la ventana lo ha despertado, y no porque quisiera. Toma su teléfono y ve la hora.

9:04 a.m.

Aun es algo temprano. Quiere volver dormir pero con la luz en la cara se le ha quitado el sueño. Se levanta, sale de su habitación, y se va camino al baño. Bosteza, rascándose su abdomen por debajo de su camiseta, y la otra mano toca su cuello mientras lo torce para comenzar a estirarse.

Llega al lugar, abre el grifo y juntando las dos manos para que sirvieran como cuenco se lava la cara. Mira su reflejo en el espejo que tiene enfrente. No se equivocaba, parece un mapache. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo cuando siente una presencia junto a él. Gira la cabeza y se encuentra con Kuroko.

– ¡TETSU! – Gritó el cinco, mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, tratando de calmar su agitado corazón.

El peliceleste lo ignora, y también se lava la cara. Luego de unos minutos, Daiki parece por fin haberse calmado. Entonces él decide que es momento de tener una _charla matinal_.

– Sabes Aomine-kun, todos están en el comedor – Comenta el menor, ante lo cual recibe una mirada que dice _"dime algo que no sepa"._ Vuelve a ignorarlo y continua – Ahí todos estamos hablando sobre el _insecto_ que picó los labios de Kagami-kun por la noche – Tetsuya nota como el gesto del moreno cambió, a decir verdad, cambió mucho, y eso _no puede_ pasar desapercibido– Ya que tú dormiste en la misma habitación que él, ¿También te picó algo?

– Eh, yo no, quiero decir, no es que… – De la boca de su antigua luz solo salen balbuceadas y su rostro se ha vuelto color escarlata, por lo que no puede evitar embozar una leve, muy leve sonrisa. Él sabe lo que pasó, lo intuye, pero quiere torturar al peliazul – Algo estuvo molestando durante la noche – Dice finalmente el otro, pero desviando la mirada.

– Ya veo… – Es lo único que sale de sus labios antes de sentir como una tercera persona entraba al baño.

– Buenos días – La voz grave de cierto pelirrojo irrumpe en el sitio, causando un ambiente tenso y un silencio realmente incómodo.

Kagami ignora eso, y aprovechando que Kuroko se ha quitado de enfrente del lavamanos, él también se lava la cara. El once de Seirin desaparece casi como el viento, utilizando su poca falta de presencia para salir de ahí. No obstante, el As de Touou sigue ahí, con el cuerpo incapaz de moverse para salir.

– Ah Aomine, que bueno que estás aquí, quería preguntarte algo – Entonces el nombrado clava la vista en los ojos escarlata de su compañero, pero rápidamente se desvía hasta sus labios, donde confirma algunas palabras que le dijo Tetsu.

Los labios de Taiga están hinchados, se puede apreciar que tienen un color más rojo que el natural, además, en el labio inferior se ven pequeñas señales como de piquetes, o más bien de _mordidas_. Comienza a sudar, oh diablos, se ve tan violable así, pero debe guardarse esas palabras hasta la tumba o hasta que se confiese, lo que pase primero.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunta él tratando de no titubear, y mostrando su expresión de todos los días, o al menos haciendo el esfuerzo.

– Ayer en la noche… ¿Tú no sentiste como si algo te hubiese picado? – Y esas palabras hicieron que la espalda del mayor temblara. Por dios que casi descubren su crimen. Kagami le está mirando fijamente, y con los labios rojos ni se diga. Debe huir. _Rápido_.

– Es obvio Bakagami, mosquitos – Y se da media vuelta para huir de ahí a paso veloz. Está seguro que su cara está roja, y su expresión es más que de bochorno. Si el pelirrojo le dijo algo más o no después de huir, ya no lo sabe, pero no hizo caso. Había escapado, ya estaba a salvo, ahora el problema era otro…

 _¿Debía agradecer o maldecir a la luciérnaga?_

* * *

 **Como pudieron leer, no todo es lo que aparenta ser, ¿Deberás que tanto alboroto por una luciérnaga? XD**

 **Estaré esperando sus reviews, eso me harían tan feliz ;w; nos leemos~**


End file.
